


In My Dreams

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [87]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dream Reunion, F/M, Fluff, Parenthood, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 87 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Glenn & Maggie with the prompt: I'll see you later.





	In My Dreams

Hershel is finally down and it takes a weight off of Maggie’s shoulder. She was tired and had been for a while but now that he was sleeping she could rest. She lays in her bed and looks at her son in his sleeper crib. Her heart sings just looking at him he’s so perfect and she cannot think of anything that she loves more than this.

“He’s perfect,” Glenn tells her, stroking her cheek as he looks at their son. “It’s weird to say but he even kind of looks like a Hershel.”

Maggie smiles and looks up at her husband. “Right? I had every intention of naming him Glenn but I looked at him and he just looked like a Hershel.”

“It’s his middle name so I’m not picky,” Glenn tells her before he leans down to give Maggie a kiss. 

It’s so soft and god she can’t get enough of it. She has missed it so much and she wants to do nothing but kiss him. Maggie moves to sit up and smiles as she reaches to touch his cheek. “Hershel Glenn Rhee it really is perfect just like him.”

“I can’t wait to see him walk and talk- become a person that has a personality. Not that I don’t love the drooling and pooping but I want to see the man he becomes.” Glenn tells her.

Maggie traces her thumb over his cheek and smiles just staring lovingly at her husband. “Whatever man he is he’s going to be because of a great father.”

“It’s sweet of you to say but I think it might be that he’s being raised by an amazing mom,” Glenn tells her before he kisses her head. He wishes that he could be there for it but that hadn’t been how things happened. He could still watch though it wasn’t the same, he’d take it.

“How about we agree that we’re both amazing parents who are going to have one kickass kid,” Maggie tells her husband with a grin. She misses him so much and she wishes she was doing this all with him at her side. Still seeing him now in her dream would have to do. “I love you, Glenn.”

“I love you too Maggie, I love you both so much,” Glenn tells her before he looks back over to their son.

Maggie watches as her husband looks to their son. “Why don’t you get into bed? There’s plenty of room and we could both lay down. Hershel does this cute thing when he’s sleeping you’ve got to see it.”

Glenn wants to stay god he does but he knows that he can’t do that. Maggie has things to do and she can’t stay dreaming like this. “Hershel is about to wake up and but I’ll see you later.”

“Alright, I’ll see you later.” Maggie agrees before she gives him one last kiss. She lays back down in the bed and watches as Glenn leaves the room. Sure enough, as the door shuts she is jolted awake by shrill cries from her son.

Maggie gets up and walks over to her son gently shushing him. “Hey, it’s alright sweetheart you’re alright.” She whispers to her son as she starts to rock him. As he starts to calm down Maggie looks to the door. The mother wants nothing more than to see her husband come through the door but she knows he won’t. Instead, she’ll see him again in a few minutes when she can see him again in her dreams.


End file.
